Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 0 \\ 3 & -2\end{array}\right]$ $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 3 \\ 2 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F B$ ?
Because $ F$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ and $ B$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times2)$ $ F B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & \color{#DF0030}{3} \\ {2} & \color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ F$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ B$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ B$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ B$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{4}+{0}\cdot{2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ B$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{4}+{0}\cdot{2} & ? \\ {3}\cdot{4}+{-2}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ B$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{4}+{0}\cdot{2} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {3}\cdot{4}+{-2}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{4}+{0}\cdot{2} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {3}\cdot{4}+{-2}\cdot{2} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 3 \\ 8 & 13\end{array}\right] $